Lasting Shadows
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren suffers from PTSD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Long Way From Happy  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : What if Lauren suffered from PTSD?

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" Why the hell didn't you strip her weapons? " Lauren  
>scolded the Orderly as they rushed the wounded solider<br>into the medical tent.

There were strict procedures to be followed. The Orderly  
>should know them by now.<p>

" I asked you a question, Private! " She snapped, when  
>he didn't answer.<p>

Glancing up, she realized the entire tent was silent. The  
>Orderly was staring over her shoulder. Everyone was<br>staring at the same spot.

Lauren half-turned and froze. A four year old boy stood  
>inside the entrance of the medical tent. A large bomb<br>was strapped to his chest. The large red numbers counting  
>down rapidly. A trigger was taped to the boys right hand,<br>his thumb hovering over it.

Her hand wrapped around the gun on the stretcher. In one  
>single motion, she drew, aimed, and fired. Large brown eyes<br>stared at her as they drained of life. Blood splattering on  
>the dirt floor. The tiny body limply folding to the ground.<p>

The blonde handed the gun off to the shocked Orderly.

" Everyone back to work. " She softly ordered, picking up  
>a tray of surgical tools.<p>

Moving to the body, she made quick work of the bomb.

" He was a child... " The Orderly appeared behind her.

Lauren sat up in a cold sweat. Her body shaking violently.  
>Tossing the saturated covers aside, she grabbed the<br>trash can next to the bed and lost what little she'd eaten  
>that day.<p>

" Another nightmare? " Nadia's bloody image appeared  
>in the dark corner of her bedroom. " You've really got<br>to let this go, babe. "

The blonde's brown eyes scanned over the gapping stab  
>wound in Nadia's chest. Just where her heart would be.<p>

" You're not here. " The doctor whispered. " You're dead.  
>I killed you. "<p>

" You live in the world of the Fae. " Nadia sauntered  
>forward. " Who's to say if I'm dead or not. "<p>

" While there are many Genus of Fae who are capable... "  
>Lauren began to lecture.<p>

" Lauren, this has to stop. " Nadia sternly interrupted.  
>" I saw the stunt you pulled with Bo. She got to close<br>and you panicked, so you did what you always do. You  
>used the Ash's orders to sabotaged your relationship. "<p>

The blonde stared at her dead wife soberly. Killed by  
>her own hand on their wedding night. It had been six<br>months into her slavery to The Ash. The Morrigan had  
>given her the answers she needed to help the woman.<p>

Evony had told her everything. The evil woman giving  
>her the curse nail, telling her about The Ash, the location<br>of the Shaman. Everything but the fact Nadia was under  
>the influence of a Garuda.<p>

" Don't ignore me, Lauren. " Nadia snapped. " How  
>many potential girlfriends does this make? The Wood<br>Nymph? The Selkie? Now Bo? You can't keep going  
>like this. "<p>

Lauren pushed up from the bed violently. " SHUT UP! "

" It wasn't your fault! " Nadia yelled.

" I don't want to hear this! " Lauren shoved her night  
>table over. " Just go the hell away! LEAVE ME ALONE! "<p>

" Fine. " Nadia sighed. " But one day, you'll have to deal  
>with your past. "<p>

She let out a scream of frustration. A single tear falling  
>from her left eye. Lying on the floor by her night stand<br>was the shattered remains of a music box. Nadia's death  
>certifact, their wedding liscence, their wedding rings, and<br>her dog tags were scattered on the floor.

Suddenly numb, she slipped to her knees, and fell into the  
>side of the bed. Closing her eyes to the room around her.<p>

Why bother dealing with the past when her present was  
>so screwed up?<p>

00000

" Look who's finally here. The Ash's yes girl. " Kenzi slurred  
>from her seat on the warehouse crate.<p>

Lauren hurried into dim building trying to ignore the cold  
>atmosphere. Bo had obviously not kept her actions to<br>herself. Kenzi and Dyson were both glaring at her. Bo was  
>trying to keep from looking at her at all.<p>

" What's the... uh, situation? " She questioned, moving  
>to what was left of a body.<p>

" We have a dead Light Fae, not sure what. " Hale said,  
>appearing from the shadowing. " It looks like it could<br>be a Dark Fae killing. "

She kneeled by the large bloody blob, opening her kit.  
>The Doctor tugged on a pair exam gloves.<p>

" Did you sleep at all last night, doc? " Hale frowned  
>in concern.<p>

" Maybe the Ash asked her to entertain someone. " Bo  
>spoke up.<p>

Lauren paused briefly filling a test tube with the biological  
>material. She continued, putting the lid on it, and moving<br>onto the next tube.

" Leave off the doc, guys. " Hale shifted uncomfortably.

She stiffened at the Siren's support. He would have her  
>back. He'd investigated the incident with Nadia, and<br>had learned about her background in Afgahn. He knew  
>everything from the Garuda to her PTSD. Hell, he'd even<br>been witness to her failed relationships.

" Hale, my man, we need to conference. " Kenzi cocked  
>her finger at him. " Now! "<p>

Grimacing at the coming wreck, she hurried through  
>the rest of gathering evidence.<p>

" What do you think you're doing? " Kenzi whispered  
>loudly enough to be heard by everyone, and half the<br>city block. " You're consorting with the enemy. "

" The doc's good people. " Hale held his hands up in  
>surrender.<p>

Lauren repacked her bag, and stood up. It was time to  
>leave before she got pulled into a fight she wanted<br>nothing to do with.

" Whoa! Have you forgotten what she did to Bo? "  
>Kenzi exclaimed.<p>

" Na, I remember. " Hale flicked his nose. " But I also  
>know the doc, and I know why she did it. I admit she<br>did your sister wrong, but she was solid for it. "

" Oh, yeah, I forgot, cause The Ash ordered her. " Kenzi  
>held out her hand and spoke with an upper class accent.<p>

" It was nothing like that. " Hale brushed off.

" Hale, that's enough. " Lauren slung her medical satchel  
>over her shoulder. " They don't need to know my business,<br>and in case you forgot, you gave me a blood oath. "

" Ah shit. " Hale tipped his hat back. " Come on doc, we're  
>all friends here. They can help you. "<p>

She shook her head coldly at the man. " They are not my  
>friends, and neither are you. The only reason I am even<br>here is because I was ordered by my master. You'll have  
>my report by tommorrow morning. "<p>

Lauren headed out the door quickly.

" Doc, wait, I'm sorry. " Hale chased after her. " At least,  
>let me drive you back to the Compound. You're exhausted. "<p>

" Keep your concern for someone who cares, Detective. "  
>She called back.<p>

Boom!

She jumped, her bag falling from her shoulder, and spun  
>around.<p>

"...wounded. " The orderly yelled over the explosions. His  
>eyes glared at her silently. Following her orders, but hating<br>her ever since she'd killed the boy.

" How many? " She demanded.

The building shook around them, debris showering on them,  
>and the wounded already coming in. They were overrun and<br>it wasn't stopping. Their medical personal were being killed  
>off too fast, and replinished too slowly.<p>

" At least a dozen more. " The private grabbed his helmet  
>to keep it steady.<p>

" We can't take anymore. " The newly promoted Captain  
>scanned the room of the derelict building they'd taken<br>over for the time being. " Get on the radio, and tell them  
>to reroute the rest of the incoming. "<p>

" I've tried. No one else will take them. " Lauren pinched  
>her nose in frustration. " Where am I supposed to put them?<br>On the ceiling? "

" Captain! " Nurse Richards scream snapped her into  
>action.<p>

She ran for the young male nurse with the orderly behind  
>her. " What is it? "<p>

" A belly bomb. " The Nurse grimly answered, peeling  
>back the thick compression bandages.<p>

Lauren glanced inside the stomach of the young solider.  
>She could barely make out the signs of what was becoming<br>common. Planting bombs in your own body. But this was  
>the first time the enemy had planted the bomb in one<br>of Canada's solider's.

" We have to neutralize the bomb... I have to open him  
>here. " The doctor sighed.<p>

" He's in bad shape. If you do, he may go into  
>shock, and die. " The Nurse eyed her sadly.<p>

" And if the bomb goes off, we all die. " Lauren  
>grabbed a pair of gloves.<p>

" You're not even going to try and save him? " The  
>orderly's face darkened.<p>

" Stand down, Private. " Lauren snapped off. " Go  
>help Corpol Marks. "<p>

" But... " The orderly shifted angerly.

" Now! "

" Sir! " He saluted.

" He's going to be trouble. " The Nurse frowned.

" He wasn't made for any of this. " Lauren started  
>to get her equipment.<p>

" Were any of us? " Nurse Richards pointed out.

Lauren pulled the bandages off, and quickly opened  
>the wound around the bomb. Nurse Richards, and a<br>second nurse worked to keep the solider alive  
>while she started defusing the bomb.<p>

" His heart rate is racing. " Nurse Gates whispered,  
>wrapping a BP cuff around his arm.<p>

" He's bleeding too much. " Nurse Richards packed  
>the wound.<p>

" I know. " Lauren used her scapel to cut a wire.  
>" I'm going as fast as I dare. "<p>

" His BP's 60 and dropping. " Nurse Gates glanced  
>up.<p>

" Damn it. " Lauren cut a second wire. " I can't  
>do anything. The bomb is on a trigger, if I don't<br>get all the wires the entire building will go. "

" He's gone. " Nurse Gate's removed her Stethoscope.

The doctor continued to work, feeling the orderly's  
>death glare from across the room. Accusing her of<br>killing him, like she'd killed the boy weeks before.

What he didn't know, or maybe didn't realize, was  
>he didn't have to blame her. Because she blamed herself<br>more than enough.

" Doc. " Hale laid a gently hand on her shoulder.  
>" You alright? "<p>

She stared at the old car driving past as it backfired  
>again. It sounded almost like a bomb going off in the<br>distance.

" I need to go. " She picked her bag up.

" You can't keep ignoring this. " Hale tried.

She kept walking toward her car. The image of the  
>dead solider flashing in front of her eyes.<p>

She would ignore it, and everything else about  
>her past for as long as she could.<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

The bodies writhed in one large mass. The heavy  
>music pounding so loud it vibrated the building.<br>The pitch black building, with the black paint,  
>was penetrated by black light and the bodies<br>wrapped in glowing jewelry, or painted with  
>glow in the dark paint.<p>

Lauren threw her sweat soaked hair back in ectasy  
>as she pressed into the back of the mermaid. She<br>ran her hands up the arms of dark haired princess,  
>drapping them over her head.<p>

With surgical precision, her long fingers ghosted  
>over the perfect body. Making promises of long<br>days and even longer nights of passion. The throbbing  
>beat bringing a Fairy to join them. The second blonde<br>pressing in from the front.

The doctor leaned over and licked the Fairies lips.  
>The action caused the Fae's eyes to flicker silver.<p>

" Outside. " Lauren ordered the two women.

She stepped back, disppearing into the crowd. Hale  
>would be furious with her. Falling back into her old<br>habits of dealing, but she didn't care. Two flashbacks  
>in twenty four hours, plus having Nadia appear to her<br>was too much to deal with.

Lauren need an outlet.

The blonde pushed throught the crowd. Moving toward  
>the exit. With a final shove, she got through the<br>crowds, and headed out of the Fae Rave.

The doctor straightened her silk button up. It  
>was black, left unbuttoned at the top to show<br>a lot of cleavage, and at the bottom, to above  
>her belly button piercing.<p>

Her skin tight dark chocalate leather pants  
>were so soft they were like butter. They hung<br>low on her hips, and held up with a black leather  
>belt. The outfit was finished with her favorite<br>black leather boots.

Pain exploded in her left shoulder and forearm.  
>She rolled into the doorway on instinct. Echoes<br>of gunshots ringing in her ears. Brown eyes  
>traced the shadow darting into the distance.<p>

" Lauren... " The Mermaid opened the door.

She rolled her eyes up with a smirk. " I'm afraid  
>our evening's going to be put on hold. "<p>

11111

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lasting Shadows  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : What if Lauren suffered from PTSD?.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one  
>a different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" We've got to move, Major. " A voice was  
>barely heard over the surrounding gunfire.<p>

Lauren ignored the voice, and kept working  
>on the solider on the makeshift table. Despite<br>the nearing explosions, and bullets impacting  
>close by, her hands remained perfectly<br>steady.

" Alright, he's stable. " She stepped back,  
>stripping the latex gloves off, and carelessly<br>dropping them to the bloody dirt floor. " Get  
>him on the transport. "<p>

" Ma'am, we've got a problem! " A nurse ran  
>up, ducking as an explosion rocked the<br>battered canvas tent. " Orderly Marks is  
>missing. "<p>

Major Lewis sighed at the newest complication  
>a la Marks. The Private was a pain in the<br>neck. Hovering with dirty looks, and  
>harsh comments. He'd started causing general<br>disrest among the others. Making the rest  
>of the unit increasingly resentful, and<br>angry at him.

The man could not seem to understand they  
>were in the middle of a harsh, unforgiving<br>war. They were trying to survive the best  
>they could, and hopefully, save a few<br>people at the same time.

Yes, it was cruel, and dirty. They had to  
>operate bare handed sometimes. Had to kill,<br>and shut of their emotions as young kids  
>died for their right to be free.<p>

" Go with the patient. " She ordered.  
>" Tell Simmons' I'm going after Marks. "<p>

" The transport... "

" I'll catch it on it's next trip. " Lauren  
>ducked out of the tent.<p>

Her blood shot brown eyes swiftly scanned the  
>desert camp. She was her sixth tour of duty,<br>and planning her seventh. A fact her brother  
>was furious over.<p>

In the last six and a half years, she'd been  
>bounced between three different frontline<br>assignments. Medic to a combat unit, a  
>battalion aid station, and a MASH unit.<p>

Each was very risky. Resulting in her being  
>injured a number of times. But instead of<br>taking the ticket out of the Canadian Military,  
>she simply got back up and continued on.<p>

Half crouched, she sprinted toward the back  
>portion of the MASH unit. If she was anything,<br>it was observant. She knew the people in the  
>unit. Even people like the Private.<p>

He tended to hang around the back ten. Mostly  
>around a broken down heap that had once<br>been a civilian truck.

She rounded the last tent, and straightened  
>back up. There wasn't much shooting or<br>bombing in the back area. Making it safer  
>than the rest of the camp.<p>

" Private. " She softly called.

Eight rapid shots thundered behind her. She  
>blinked in surprise as she collapsed to her<br>right hand and knees. Blood splattered over  
>the sand, and pain registered in her mind.<p>

Glancing down at her body, she noted five  
>bullet holes. Her left shoulder, left<br>forearm, left abdomen, right thigh, and  
>right calf.<p>

An empty clip landed on the sand by her  
>right hand. The loud click of a new clip,<br>drawing her eyes up to the man who'd shot  
>her.<p>

" Private Marks. " She frowned at the  
>glaze over his eyes. " What's the meaning<br>of this? "

" An eye for an eye. " The Private stared  
>through her. " A kill for a kill. "<p>

" You're tired, Private. " The Major  
>swallowed as he started to sway lightly.<br>" You need rest. I can arrange for you  
>to have a few months back home. "<p>

" I must execute the child killer. " The  
>Private raised the gun.<p>

Lauren let out a groan, falling to the  
>ground. She slipped her right hand<br>beneath her body. The hand unclipping  
>the gun hidden under her long sleeved<br>military shirt. She released a loud moan,  
>pulling the gun free.<p>

' Three, two... ' She silently counted. '  
>one. '<p>

She rolled onto her left side, and opened  
>fire. The Private screeched out, dropping<br>the gun, and cradling his bleeding right  
>wrist to his chest. He stumbled back,<br>slipping on bloody sand, falling back with  
>a loud thump.<p>

" Major! "

She closed her eyes to the blistering sun,  
>and opened them to the sight of the condo<br>given to her by the Light.

" You shouldn't be drinking with pain  
>killers. " Hale scolded her from the couch.<p>

She snorted in argument. Instead remaining  
>on the stool in front of the bar counter<br>separating the kitchen from the rest of the  
>apartment.<p>

Lauren downed the rest of the whiskey in  
>her glass. She was in too much pain, and<br>too furious about her left arm being  
>strapped to her chest by a sling, to care<br>about the dangers of mixing alcohol with  
>pain killers.<p>

" This is your own fault. " Hale tried  
>again. " If you would just feed... "<p>

Her fury erupted fully. She snatched up  
>the half empty whiskey bottle and threw<br>it hard at the Siren.

" Shit! " He barely ducked the bottle,  
>as it shattered against the wall behind<br>him.

" Listen to me well, Siren. " She growled,  
>eyes flashing orange. " I will never feed<br>more than what's necessary to live. I  
>don't care if I remain as weak as a human<br>for the rest of my life! "

" Right, because having to pretend to be  
>a slave to the Ash is all puppies and<br>kittens. " Hale stood up. " You have to  
>work sixteen hour days, spend time in<br>the dungeon's, get spit on and bullied  
>by other Fae... "<p>

" Yet you think it's alright to treat  
>human's like that. " Lauren snorted in<br>disgust.

" No I don't. " Hale frowned in self-hate.  
>" I think we should treat human's like<br>we do Fae. There are ways, rituals to  
>keep human's from talking, ways to erase<br>memory. Human's could be spelled to not  
>talk about the Fae, then hired to work<br>for us. "

" Funny, you don't back up your words  
>with actions. " Lauren sighed in frustration<br>as she realized she wasted a perfectly good  
>bottle of whiskey. She got up, and pulled a<br>new bottle from under the bar.

" My family would disown me. " Hale slumped  
>in defeat.<p>

" You're all bark and no bite. " Lauren  
>retook her seat on the stool. " Too scared<br>to back up your claims. "

" Look, if you feed, you'll heal. " Hale  
>went back to the original subject. " And<br>be better able to protect yourself while  
>we find the bastard that's after you. "<p>

" When the Ash told you I was Fae, did he  
>tell you what kind I was. " Lauren slowly<br>poured more whiskey, raising the bottle  
>up as she poured.<p>

" Naw. Just that you won't feed. Something  
>about it being a side effect of the PTSD. "<br>Hale entered the kitchen and grabbed a  
>glass. He took the whiskey bottle and<br>joined her at the bar.

" A Maenad. " Lauren bitterly smirked. " I'm  
>a damned Maenad. My father was a Dionysus,<br>raped my mother when she was barely fifteen.  
>Drove her insane, got her hooked on enough<br>drugs to get a pack of Ogres high, and  
>towards the end she added alcohol to the mix.<br>She was a Serket, so everything combined  
>with premature labor killed her. "<p>

" Oh Hel. " Hale whispered in shock.

" I have the mind of a Serket. " Lauren  
>admitted. " But the body of a Maenad. "<p>

" Jeez, no wonder you hate feeding. "  
>The Siren drained his glass. " But Lauren,<br>you could feed off sex. "

" Ecstasy. " Lauren snarled in pure disgust.  
>" Sex, rage, inebriation, frenzy, complete<br>madness... The very extremes of pleasure.  
>I can't even have sex without a power<br>suppressant because my partner would be  
>driven permanently insane. "<p>

" What about Bo? " Hale gently suggested.  
>" As a Succubus, she would be able to<br>handle your full powers. "

" No. " Lauren refused quietly. " I won't  
>risk it. "<p>

" What happens if the next attempt on  
>your life is more serious? " Hale probed.<p>

" Then I heal like a human. " Lauren filled  
>their glasses. " I simply can't handle<br>my powers anymore. "

" Can I ask why? " Hale rolled his glass  
>between his hands.<p>

" For three years, after I first awakened  
>my powers, I didn't try controlling my<br>feeding. I didn't care about the consequences  
>for the human's I feed from. " Lauren closed<br>her eyes tightly, trying not to think about  
>those years. " I started orgies at Sorority<br>Houses, bar fights, mobs, had sex with any  
>woman that caught my eye... "<p>

" Then one day I caught a news report. A  
>serial killer had been arrested. He'd<br>kidnapped and murdered twenty six young  
>boys. All four year olds. " Lauren's hands<br>started to shake. " He claimed he started  
>his career the night of a particularly<br>violent bar fight. A bar fight I used my  
>powers to start. "<p>

She gulped down her glass of whiskey. Eyes  
>watering slightly.<p>

" Until that one night, he was a respectable,  
>lonely man, working for an insurance company.<br>He'd been on the edge of becoming a killer,  
>but had managed to not fall off. Then I used<br>my powers, and shoved him over the cliff. "  
>Lauren violently pushed her glass away.<p>

" When I found out about him, I started combing  
>through newspapers covering the three year<br>period of my feeding. " Her guilt swelled  
>up in her gut. " Every feeding had consequences.<br>I simply never bothered to notice. Death,  
>permanent insanity, disease's, divorce... "<p>

" I'm sorry. " Hale's face softened in  
>understanding.<p>

" It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. " Lauren  
>swallowed.<p>

" Why didn't your parent's teach you to  
>use your powers better? " Hale inquired.<p>

" I was adopted by human's. " Lauren flinched.  
>She hated those people.<p>

Her adopted father was a Minister. The large  
>muscular man was from the deep south, a town<br>so small it was a practically a foreign  
>country. The Church of Christ Minister had<br>grown up surrounded by people acting like they  
>were still in 1940's.<p>

A place were race tension's were extremely  
>high. Gays were lynched. Religion was a<br>huge part of everything from the local  
>business's to the sports teams.<p>

Only three hundred people populated the  
>area. Allowing someone to walk from one<br>end of the town to the other in just  
>thirty minutes.<p>

Her mother, on the other hand, was the  
>picture perfect Minister's wife. A house<br>wife who held special Church events.  
>Stayed home to take care of the children.<br>Kept the house in pristine condition.

Bare foot and pregnant.

Her older brother John, was as bad as  
>their parents. Religiously extreme.<br>Obsessed with how people saw him and his  
>family.<p>

She'd stayed sane only because of her  
>twin brother. Her younger twin. Younger<br>by seven whole minutes.

Being gay, being Fae. It all infuriated  
>their parents. It was against the bible.<br>She had be a demon, or possessing their  
>poor daughter.<p>

So the Minister would punish her.

Make her kneel in front of a alter to  
>Christ for eight hours, all the while<br>saying whatever prayer he decided  
>on at the time.<p>

Taking a swig to her back. Forcing her  
>to confess to sins she couldn't begin<br>to understand. Praying over her in a  
>booming voice. Begging for Christ to<br>save her soul.

And as she grew up, the punishments  
>got worse and worse. Religious school.<br>Beating's. Controlling her every  
>movement. Locking her in her room at<br>night.

But she survived, and she made damn  
>sure they never turned their attentions<br>on her younger brother.

" Damn. " Hale realizing why her powers  
>had been out of control. " Couldn't the<br>Ash assign someone to tutor you? "

" He did. " Lauren slide off the stool.  
>" Otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep<br>from feeding regularly. "

" Then... "

" Please, Hale, drop it. " Lauren pleaded  
>tiredly.<p>

" Alright. "

" I'm going to bed. " Lauren doubted she  
>would actually sleep. She rarely did.<p>

And she had a feeling tonight wouldn't be  
>any different.<p>

22222

" Trick, my man. " Hale lead Lauren toward  
>the bar in the back of the bar.<p>

" Hale. " Trick nodded in greeting, then  
>glanced at her arm. " I heard about what<br>happened. Are you okay? "

" Nothing serious. " Lauren climbed onto  
>a stool.<p>

Serena, her other guard, stayed right  
>next to her. The dark skinned woman scanning<br>the room intently.

" Have you heard any rumors about who could  
>be behind it? " Hale took a beer from the<br>bartender.

" Nothing Fae. " Trick sat another beer in  
>front of Lauren. " The Dark wouldn't dare<br>attack Lauren, not as long as she belongs  
>to The Ash. The Light might have a Fae or<br>two who would risk it, but most Light Fae  
>respect her too much. "<p>

" Which leaves the human world. " Serene  
>frowned in displeasure.<p>

" The bullets were military grade. " Hale  
>tilted his hat back in thought. " You were<br>in the military, Doc. Any enemies you can  
>think of. "<p>

" You want the entire book? " Lauren rolled  
>her eyes at the ridiculous question. " There's<br>only the whole Afghan army, plus whatever  
>solider I managed to tick off, doing my job. "<p>

" Great. " Hale sighed heavily.

There was a few possibilities that stood out  
>in her mind, but there was no way she was<br>telling Hale about them.

" What's great? " Bo approached with Dyson  
>and Kenzi.<p>

" Where the hell have you been? " Kenzi  
>demanded of Hale. Hands on her hips, eyes<br>narrowed dangerously. " I had the mother  
>of all hangover's this morning and you<br>weren't answering my calls. "

" Something important came up. " Hale  
>glanced over at Lauren in silent question.<p>

" Why are you with Dr. Freeze? " Kenzi  
>huffed in disgust.<p>

" The Ash assigned him to guard me. "  
>Lauren stared back at Hale in warning.<br>" There was a small incident early this  
>morning, and he felt I needed temporary<br>guards. "

" You're hurt. " Bo stepped forward, her  
>face shifting between concern and hate.<p>

" Hale will be back in a week. " Lauren  
>concentrated on appeasing Kenzi. " Maybe<br>sooner. "

She could see Bo starting to frown in  
>thought. The Succubus was eyeing Hale<br>and Serene in consideration. Her dark  
>eyes turning to Lauren's arm.<p>

" Did someone do this to you? " Bo  
>finally asked.<p>

" Like I said, it's a temporary measure. "  
>Lauren brushed off.<p>

" Karen! "

She breathed heavily as the world shifted,  
>and she was standing in an office at CSIS.<p>

" Dr. Karen Beattie. " Lauren introduced  
>herself to the older woman in front of her.<br>Shaking the graying woman's hand.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet someone  
>of your intelligence. " Director Croft<br>smiled sternly.

" The pleasure's mine. " Lauren beamed.  
>" My little brother has had nothing but<br>wonderful things to say about you. "

" Karen! " Kirin protested. " I'm only  
>seven minutes younger than you! "<p>

" Exactly. " Lauren smirked. Pinching  
>his cheek. " Little brother. "<p>

The Director cleared her throat, face  
>stern, but blue eyes twinkling in<br>amusement. " I asked you here because  
>of your... younger brother. I've assigned<br>him to go undercover in a terrorist cell.  
>However, he needs a partner with medical<br>knowledge, and knowledge of explosives. "

" You don't have an available agent? "  
>Lauren frowned.<p>

" We do, but there's been a leak. " The  
>Director leaned back into her desk. " We<br>know what was leaked, but we haven't been  
>able to locate the source of the leak. "<p>

" Most of our agents have been compromised. "  
>Kirin grew older at the information. " I'm<br>one of the few agents that hasn't been  
>exposed. "<p>

" You are a licence Doctor, and have the  
>necessary knowledge of explosives. " The<br>Director continued. " You'd play what you  
>are. Kirin's twin sister. "<p>

Lauren was hesitant. She had sworn to  
>always protect her brother, but one thing<br>bothered her.

" If we infiltrate the cell, does that mean  
>we'll be acting as terrorists? That we'll<br>kill? " Lauren softly asked, afraid of the  
>answer.<p>

And when the Director meet her eyes, she  
>knew the answer, and she knew she would<br>agree.

To protect Kirin.

" Lauren! " Hale shook her.

Lauren stared at the Nymph who glomped  
>a Gemini.<p>

" Hey! You with us? " Hale's concern  
>shone through.<p>

" We should get back to the compound. "  
>Lauren meet Hale's eyes.<p>

Sweat was pouring from her face, her heart  
>racing, pulse jumping. She was trying not<br>to go into a panic attack.

Eleven People.

" I have work to do. " Lauren stood up on  
>shaking legs. " Thanks for the drink,<br>Trick. "

She walked out of the bar. Bo's stare  
>drilling into her back. She hoped to whatever<br>God there was, that the Succubus wasn't  
>putting the clues together.<p>

22222

" Well, this is certainly fun. " Lauren leaned  
>against the wall under her office window.<p>

Another shot came through the window, chipping  
>wood from her desk where the bullet impacted.<br>Three other bullet holes littered the wall  
>across from the window.<p>

" Yeah, fun. " Hale had his gun out, pressed  
>into the wall on the left side of the window.<br>" Where the hell is he shooting from? "

" Why don't you look and find out? " Serene  
>stood beside him.<p>

" I don't want to ruin my gorgeous bode with  
>unnecessary holes. " Hale replied.<p>

" Do I have to do everything myself? " Lauren  
>wondered out loud.<p>

" And what do think you can do? " Serene  
>stared down her nose at her.<p>

Lauren rolled her eyes. The two Fae was  
>too busy bickering like a couple of five<br>year olds to be useful.

She reached over to the shelving unit  
>to the right of the window, and pulled<br>off a long handled mirror. It was useful  
>for certain of the more... unique Fae.<p>

The Doctor carefully lifted the mirror  
>up to the window, and began to tilt it.<br>She winced as a bullet barely missed  
>the mirror.<p>

The parking lot was clean, the dumpster's,  
>and... There.<p>

" Found him. " Lauren focused on the  
>glint of a scoop. " They've got a sniper<br>rifle. By the outer wall. "

" Here, let me see. " Hale shifted his  
>gun to his left hand, and took the<br>mirror from her.

Lauren scooted over to the right of  
>the window. She hardly had room to<br>stand against the right wall.

" What are you doing, Doc? " Hale  
>glanced away from the mirror.<p>

The Doctor reached under the back of  
>her lab coat, and drew the SIG P226.<br>It was identical to her service  
>weapon. She thumbed off the safety,<br>and took a single deep breath.

In a single, swift action she went  
>into action. She brought her gun<br>around and smashed the window out,  
>then pressed her front into<br>the corner of the window, firing  
>rapidly.<p>

With her right eye peering out, she  
>hit the wall inches from the sniper.<br>The glint jerked back, and disappeared  
>from view.<p>

" Shit, Doc. " Hale dropped the mirror,  
>fumbling to get his gun back into his<br>right hand.

She pulled back from the window, popped  
>the clip out. Tucking it into her sling,<br>she grabbed a new one, and slammed it  
>into place.<p>

" Serene, make your way around while we  
>keep his attention. " Lauren ordered<br>when another bullet impacted with the  
>wall.<p>

" Finally, some action. " Serene kneeled  
>down, and headed out of the office.<p>

The doctor waited until the Fire elemental  
>was gone, then opened fire again. This<br>time she counted to ten between each  
>bullet she fired. On the opposite side,<br>Hale followed her lead.

She frowned as the sniper rifle disappeared.  
>Pulling back, she glanced at Hale for<br>answers.

" You don't think...? " She started to ask.

" He's gone. " Serene reentered the room.  
>" No sign he was there. "<p>

" Damn. " Hale slide down the wall to  
>the floor.<p>

The Ash was going to be furious.

22222

" What do you mean he got away!? " The Ash  
>thundered at the three standing in front of<br>him. " I gave you two tasks. Keep Lauren  
>safe, and find the sniper! And yet, you're<br>standing here, telling me that despite him  
>practically handing himself over, he got away! "<p>

Lauren winced at the waves of anger rolling  
>off the Ash. It was so intense she was<br>automatically feeding off him.

" We do know more than we did. " Hale  
>tentively offered. " The attacker is using<br>a C3A1 sniper rifle. It's what the Canadian  
>military used until 2005. "<p>

" We're obviously looking for someone  
>connected to, or was in the military. "<br>Serene took up. " The problem is narrowing  
>the suspect list. It could be someone who<br>served with Dr. Lewis, a relative of a  
>solider, or someone on the other side of<br>the battlefield. "

" Morton has been going through her records,  
>and making a list for us. But it will take<br>a while. She served in the CSIS and did  
>six tours in the military. " Hale shrugged<br>helplessly.

" Work faster. " The Ash ordered.

" Sir, we're doing the best we can. " Serene  
>puffed up in offense. " In time we'll catch<br>him. "

" Well, your best isn't good enough. " The  
>Ash dismissed her words. " And frankly, I<br>don't care about your assurances. I care  
>about your performance. "<p>

The Ash clasped his hands behind his back,  
>and began to pace.<p>

" Obviously, this isn't working. " The Ash  
>paused by his desk. " Perhaps I was wrong<br>to give in to Lauren's insistence that the  
>Succubus not be involved. "<p>

" Sir! " Lauren grew alarmed.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to risk  
>your life over such a trivial matter. " The<br>Ash grew quiet. " I will summon the Succubus,  
>be back here in an hour for the meeting. "<p>

" But...! " Lauren tried again.

" You're dismissed, Doctor. " The Ash quietly  
>but firmly cut off her protests.<p>

" Yes, sir! " She bit off.

22222

" If you're going to prostitute someone else  
>out to me, then I'm not interested. " Bo<br>entered the throne room with Kenzi trailing  
>behind.<p>

The Ash shot Lauren a look, and she shrugged  
>back unrepentant. Using the Ash to sabotage<br>her relationship with Bo had seemed like a  
>good idea at the time.<p>

" I do not prostitute people out. " The Ash  
>ground out. " Despite what some people have<br>lead you to believe. "

Lauren saw the confusion flash across Bo's  
>face before it was replaced with faked<br>boredom.

" What is it you want? " Bo crossed her  
>arms.<p>

" I know the identities of your mother  
>and grandfather. " The Ash leaned back<br>into his throne in full control of the  
>conversation.<p>

" I should have guessed you lied to me. "  
>Bo snorted.<p>

" I could not let go of what little  
>control I had of you. " The Ash blandly<br>explained.

" Then why give it up now? " Kenzi eyed  
>him, and Lauren.<p>

" Event's have occurred which have forced  
>my hand. " The Ash refused to look at the<br>enraged Lauren. " There have been two  
>attacks on Dr. Lewis in the last twenty<br>four hours. My security team have been  
>unable to figure out the attacker's<br>identity or catch him. "

Lauren reluctantly meet Bo's intense  
>brown eyes.<p>

" We know the attacker is human. They  
>are using a weapon made for the Canadian<br>Military. " The Ash went on. " We  
>believe the person is associated with<br>Dr. Lewis through her career in either  
>the CSIS or the Military. We haven't<br>been able to narrow it any further. "

" There's two years worth of suspects  
>from the CSIS alone. " Hale handed a<br>six inch thick file to Bo. " And six  
>and a half years from her time in<br>the war. "

" Huh, who knew Dr. Hotpants was  
>really Jenny Bond, 007. " Kenzi<br>murmured. " License to sex. "

" I want the person behind this captured. "  
>The Ash grimly stated. " When you have<br>managed to solve this case, I will give  
>you the names. "<p>

" What about Lauren? " Bo frowned. " Shouldn't  
>she help us with this. She can give us more<br>insight into who it could be than a file. "

The Ash shifted his eyes to her, and Lauren  
>silently swore. She could see the slightest<br>glint of mischief in his dark eyes.

" A fine idea, Miss. Dennis. " The Ash gave  
>Lauren a toothy grin. " Dr. Lewis, until<br>further notice you will be working with  
>the Succubus. "<p>

He was dead. Lauren's left eye twitched.  
>Or better yet, she'd inject a termite worm<br>into his testicles. Oh yes, the perfect  
>revenge. It would take three months for<br>the worm to eat his genitals from the  
>inside out.<p>

" And Dr. Lewis, I believe for the time  
>being I will be seeing Dr. Walker instead. "<br>The Ash stopped her revenge plan cold.

" Great, let's get started. " Bo turned  
>to her.<p>

She would think of something else. Something  
>just as painful.<p>

22222

To Be Continued


End file.
